veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Brookheimer
Amy Brookheimer is the deuteragonist of the HBO original series Veep. In the first three seasons, she is the Chief of Staff for Selina Meyer, later becoming her campaign manager before quitting and then rejoining the Meyer administration as a consultant. She's portrayed by Anna Chlumsky. Description Amy describes herself as "the Vice President's trouble-shooter, problem-solver, issue-mediator, doubt-remover, conscience-examiner, thought-thinker and all-round everything-doer." But she's keen to point out that when she's doing her job well no one knows that she's doing it all because the role is largely anonymous. Early Life Amy is a workaholic with a contentious relationship with her family. She has one sister, Sophie, who has three children with two different men and who works at CVS. She has very little personal life to speak of, having devoted a third of her life to working for Selina who she sometimes considers her best friend. Sometime prior to the start of the show she and Dan Egan briefly dated. It is implied that Amy still has feelings for him. Vice President's Chief of Staff (2013 - 2015) After Hughes and Meyer win the 2012 presidential election, Amy becomes the Vice President's chief of staff (despite having worked with Selina before). After an unsuccessful 'full disclosure' attempt and being responsible for the firing of a smiling secret service agent, Amy is almost fired, but stays on after claiming that she was the one to have a miscarriage rather than Selina. Amy, worried about how little of a personal life she has, begins dating Ed Webster. When Selina announces she isn't going to run alongside Hughes in the 2016 election, Amy considers having a life at home with Ed, but quickly dismisses that after Selina says she's going to run, with Hughes announcing he won't run for re-election. Amy competes with Dan to be named Selina's campaign manager, including inviting everyone over to her apartment to have her support in the fight. Unbeknownst to both of them Selina is actually considering Bill Erickson. However, when Ericsson rejects her Selina picks Dan to be her campaign manager as he happens to be in the room when it happens. Amy is able to manipulate Dan into having a nervous breakdown in London, causing Selina to name Amy as his replacement. Campaign Manager (2015 - 2016) After becoming campaign manager, Amy begins focusing on the upcoming debate and primaries. Despite coming in second place in the debate, Selina loses the Iowa Caucus. After Hughes announces he is resigning, Amy continues to run Selina's campaign. After Amy learns that Thornhill is dropping out, she is worried that if Thornhill drops out, Chung will get his votes. With the Thornhill campaign in turmoil, Thornhill campaign manager Bill Ericsson jumps ship and joins the Meyer team, replacing Jim Owens as Director of Communications. For the first half of the fourth season, there is a great deal of friction between Ericsson and Amy. When Selina brings in Karen Collins to the team, Amy is consistently bothered by her presence. At the 2016 Blue Party National Convention, Doyle announces he'll be leaving the ticket after inauguration day. Amy is the first to mention Tom James as a possible running mate, but Selina decides against this, bringing in Chung and Maddox as possible contenders. With Selina considering Owen Pierce as a running mate (on top of Karen's commentary), Amy has a nervous breakdown and quits. Lobbying & Return to the West Wing (2016 - 2017) Following her nervous breakdown, Amy goes to work as a lobbyist in the same firm as Dan, working for Sidney Purcell. She and Dan work illegally for the Meyer administration to crush Selina's unpopular Families First Bill. Because of a mixup, Congressman Moyes discovers that Amy and Dan are lobbying on behalf of the Meyer administration which results in them testifying at a congressional hearing in Testimony. Bill Ericsson is scapegoated and later sent to prison. On the night of the election, Amy is on the CNN panel alongside Dan and Greg. However, after early results seem to imply that Selina is losing the election, she leaves the CNN studio to be by Selina's side. When Selina cries after learning that she might possibly lose the presidency to Tom James, Amy is the one who comforts her. After CNN projects that the election will end in a tie, Amy calls Dan to put a good word in with Greg, in case Selina loses and she has to continue her TV work. Amy stays on as a consultant to the Meyer administration but is reluctant to rejoin the team until she realizes that Selina wants to hire Candi Caruso, a younger brilliant woman. Amy heads up Selina's Nevada recount. She hires Dan to help her and, while there, engages in a flirtation with him and invites him up to her room only to discover that he has already slept with her sister. Amy is successful in getting the Nevada ballots recounted only to lose the state after missing ballots favour O'Brien. Back in D.C., Amy is tasked with heading up an investigation into who called Selina the c-word, despite almost everyone seemed to have done so. Amy later joins Dan as part of Jonah's campaign staff and helps him to be elected to congress. When Selina fails to win her bid for president Amy goes to wish her goodbye and is dragged onto her helicopter as she departs Washington leaving behind her new boyfriend Buddy Calhoun. Quotes "The left hand has no idea what the right hand is doing and the freakish middle hand is repeatedly punching me in the tits!" "Ma'am, you need to get your shit back together." Gallery 507-3.png Episode-23-03-1920.jpg Episode-19-07-1920.jpg Episode-25-03-1920.jpg Episode-39-1280.jpg Category:Characters